


All's Fair

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shibara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibara/gifts), [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



Title: All’s Fair  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: None  
Rating:M  
Warnings: Implied Sticky, tactile. =X  
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Onslaught  
Notes: This is Shibara and requiem_revista’s fault.  
Summary: Turnabout is fair-play.  
 ** Words:  ** 566  
 ** Prompt: ** 13."we had sex...oh my god...I don't believe it, we had...sex..."  
  
Onslaught eyed the little gunner on his berth. He had put up one pit  
of a struggle when captured. It was surprising, pleasantly so. He had  
never taken the sharp-shooter for being such a spit-fire. He  
listened, hearing Bluestreak’s system cycle up as he finally came  
online. “So good of you to join the land of the functioning, autobrat.”  
  
Bluestreak’s optics flickered online, and he glared as he sat up and  
seemingly ignored the bigger mech. He was running hot, but he always  
did in times like these. He didn’t like hand to hand combat, but  
danger, it wasn’t far from an aphrodisiac to the little Autobot. He  
watched the combiner, and his gaze grew calculating.  
  
Onslaught watched him, a smart reply dying on his vocal processor  
before if made its way out of his lip-plates. He wasn’t entirely  
sure what to make of the calculating look on the Autobot's face, or for  
him to move so fast when he made up his processor.  “Autobrat, that’s so clever. Is that really the  
worst thing you can come up with? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve been  
called much worse. Why are you even here? I figured I’d be thrown to  
Vortex, not you. You don’t usually interrogate prisoners do you?  
Or did you have something else in mind?” Onslaught had hardly expected to  
have a handful of warm, willing Autobot in his arms; or the gunner’s  
nimble little fingers working into his seams.  
  
“What the frag do you---”  
  
Bluestreak giggled, pushing against him until they both flopped down  
on the berth. “What? Not what you had in mind?” Bluestreak said,  
smirking as he straddled the Combaticon’s hips and ground their  
interface panels together.  
  
Onslaught’s lips quirked up into a smirk of his own as he decided to  
‘just go with it’. He could already feel his gestalt-mates' curiosity  
about what he was doing. He closed the bond on his end, he’d worry  
about explaining that later, if he explained it at all, and turned  
his full attention on the little Praxian. “Keep doing that little  
bot, and I’m going to throw you down and frag you so hard you won’t be  
able to stand for a cycle.”  
  
Bluestreak smirked, for once not scared in the least by the  
Decepticon’s threats. “Promise?” His interface panel snicked open.  
“I’d love to see you try.”  
  
Onslaught grinned, he always loved a challenge.  
  
*******  
  
Bluestreak onlined feeling as though he had gotten into the Twin’s  
highgrade stash. Worst processor ache ever. He frowned, feeling warm  
all over, and heating metal underneath him.  Hardly how he usually  
onlined.  He finally onlined his optics, and barely caught himself  
before he let out a loud squeak, as the events of the last night came  
back to him in a rush. "We had sex...oh my god...I don't believe it,  
we had...sex..."  
  
Onslaught leered up at him, “More than once, as I recall.” He looked  
down at the little Praxian, he was a mess. A complete mess of  
streaked transfluid and paint transfer. It was hot. More than hot.  
Onslaught’s fans kicked on. “You rode my gun like it was going out of  
style.”  
  
Bluestreak’s own fans kicked on. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
  
“I recorded it.” Onslaught smirked.  
  
“Blackmail?” Bluestreak asked, a tiny bit of curiosity, and oddly  
enough, approval in his tone.  
  
“I thought it might be...useful for future reference.”  
  
“Even better.”


	2. Anticipate

Title: Anticipate

Verse: G1 AU  
Series: None  
Rating:M

Warnings: Voyeurism  
Pairings/Characters: Onslaught/Vortex, Bluestreak/Onslaught  
Notes:  None  
Summary:  
Words: 111  
Prompt:27.Sex, violence and destruction. ...I'm all for it  
  
Vortex squinted as he watched the vid, “Is that...”  He leaned  
forward, his rotors quivering and his fans kicking on. “I didn’t  
think the little bot had it in him.”  
  
Onslaught smirked, “Oh, he did. He really did.” He leaned in, tweaking  
a blade as he stood behind Vortex and watched Bluestreak writhe on the  
vid screen. “Pay attention, you might learn something.”  
  
Vortex quivered, “Sex, violence and destruction...I'm all for it.  
Oh---now that is hot.” He smirked, optics fixed on the vidscreen,  
“He’s a very---flexible, little thing, isn’t he? Maybe we should  
commandeer him for some recreational activities.”  
  
“Sometimes you have the best ideas.” Onslaught said, biting the  
rotaries' neck cables in anticipation.


	3. Proper Firearm Care

Title:  Proper Firearm Care   
Verse:  G1 AU   
Series:  none   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Tactile, Sticky...and erm...improper use of firearms.   
Pairings/Characters:  Bluestreak/Onslaught/Vortex   
Notes:  Clearly Bluestreak missed that class in weapons training .  >_<   
Summary: ...   
Words: 265   
Prompt: 19.wild thing   
  
Bluestreak made a little keening whine; he was running hot, burning up   
and they would not stop tormenting him.  The rotaries’ digits   
skittered between the gaps in his armour, tweaking wires and hitting   
every hot spot along the way.  First Aid was right.  He should have   
listened to the little medic sooner.  The rotary might have been a few   
wires short of a circuit but he knew his way around the berth.   
  
“Please.” He finally begged.  That was what they wanted, wasn’t it?   
Bluestreak wasn’t sure anymore. It was too hard to think sandwiched   
between the two combaticons, and the way Onslaught was working his   
digits inside the little Praxian’s valve made it impossible.   
  
“Please?” Onslaught nibbled at his audial.   
  
“More...just more.” Bluestreak bit out, crying out loudly when   
Onslaught worked another digit in. It was a painful stretch for a   
moment, but the burn was eased by the pleasure that wound its way up   
his backstrut.  He arched his back, feeling the pressure build and   
build, until he was suddenly empty.  His valve clenched tightly,   
mourning the removal of the digits. Instead he was lifted by Onslaught   
suddenly. He whimpered, grabbing---clinging to the mech who just as   
suddenly lowered him on something cold.  Cold and much larger than the   
digits.  He let out a little gasp, keening as the larger mech pushed   
him down on to what he soon realized was one of the rotaries guns. His   
valve clenched almost painfully around the barrel, and he let out a   
louder keen. The danger making him run hotter than ever and his valve   
drip.


	4. Battle's End

Title: Battle’s End  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sticky.   
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Onslaught/Vortex  
Notes:  For Camfield and Shibara.  
Summary:Oh, Bluestreak. You are going to get yourself in trouble! =D  
Words: 408  
Prompt:”If you think my gun is big...” “Please. That isn’t going to satisfy an organic, and sure as pit isn’t going to come close to satisfying me.”  
  
Bluestreak vented loudly, as the rotary pushed him against the wall. “We really need to quit meeting like this. Someone’s going to catch us. They are going to catch on. Ons,” He whined to the bigger mech who was just sitting back and obviously enjoying the show. “Are you ev---ev---even listening to me.”    
  
The large mech chuckled, his optics bright. “Of course I’m listening, Blue. Make him scream, Tex.” It would be his turn soon enough and there would be hell to pay if Bluestreak had his way.   
  
Bluestreak sent Onslaught a challenging look over Vortex’s shoulder.   
  
”If you think my gun is big...” Vortex whispered against the Praxian’s audial receptor, as he hitched him up farther against the wall, grinding their interface panels together for a moment before retracting his own.   
  
Bluestreak murmured, baiting the rotary. “Please. That isn’t going to satisfy an organic, and sure as pit isn’t going to come close to satisfying me.” He couldn't help but smile at the growl that came out of Vortex’s vocal processor and the way he drove into him. He nuzzled into the rotaries neck cables, hiding the smile, and mewled as he was stretched to the point of pain. All joking aside, the mech was nearly as big as Onslaught, and filled him just as deliciously. Charge zinged across their plating.  Bluestreak canted his hips, changing the engle and nearly screamed as Vortex’s spike ran rubbed across a sweet spot, and kept hitting it over and over. His digits dug into the rotary's shoulders, pulling him close and finally screaming until his voice went to static.   
  
“Oh, Primus.” His whimpered, voice cutting out as they were both pushed over the edge. His valve clamped down on Vortex’s spike wringing it for the last bit of transfluid.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Bluestreak stretched his doorwings, wiggling as much as they could the way he was squished between the two large mechs. Onslaught’s arm was an immovable object around his waist, and one of Vortex’s legs were thrown over his own. There was just not a lot of give, and after a while he gave up, snuggling back down into the warmth.  
  
He felt tired, sated, and vaguely worried that he should have left by now. At the same time he felt so warm and drowsy it was impossible to be serious about leaving, no matter how worried he was about his creators finding out about his extra-curricular activities with the enemy.


	5. Various Drabbles

Title: Love or Lust?  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating:M  
Warnings: sticky  
Pairings/Characters:Bluestreak/Onslaught  
Notes:  For Camfield and Shibara.  
Summary: Stuff happens.  
Words:132  
Prompt: “Just put it in a little...”  
  
Bluestreak squirmed on the berth, “Ooooons, please.”  
  
Onslaught held him down looking gravely at the gunner. He was, perhaps, the most exasperating bot that he had ever encountered, and this was swiftly becoming...something...else. He wasn’t entirely sure what. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t annoyed as the pit that it seemed to have gotten out of his control, or that the little bot had somehow squirmed his way into his spark. It was...decidedly annoying, and not part of the plan. Still...  
  
“Ons, please, just put it in a little...I’m so revved up. Please.”  
  
it was hard to deny the bot when he begged so prettily, and offered himself up just like that. Onslaught’s optics drifted down to the slick valve begging to be filled. “If you insist...”  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Title: Caught  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating:M  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:Bluestreak/Onslaught/Vortex, Jazz.  
Notes:  For Camfield and Shibara.  
Summary: Stuff happens.  
Words: 116  
Prompt: “The only thing I want to see is you in the throes of death.”  
  
Bluestreak woke to a blaster held in his direction. He offlined his optics for a moment. “Jazz.”  
  
“Get out of there, now. I’ve got you covered.” The saboteur said.

  
“I’m...this isn’t what...” Bluestreak squeaked, trying to extract himself from the tangle of limbs.  
  
Onslaught grumbled in his sleep, and pulled Bluestreak closer, thwarting any headway the sniper had made.  The growl grew louder and the Combaticon onlined, both of them, fixing the saboteur with a glare.  
  
“Carrier, i can explain.” Bluestreak said, batting the blaster away.  
  
“Better make it good and quick, bitlet, ‘cause mah patience is very thin right ‘bout now.” Jazz said.  
  
Bluestreak sighed, doorwings drooping. This was not going to be fun.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Title: Forgiven  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating:M  
Warnings: Sticky  
Pairings/Characters:Bluestreak/Onslaught  
Notes:  For Camfield.  
Summary: Stuff happens.  
Words: 130  
Prompt: “Did you come up with that on your own or were you watching human porn again?”  
  
Bluestreak hummed, finger’s dancing along the combaticon’s shoulder plating, across the barrel mounted to his shoulder, and across the opening, before tracing the same pattern with his glossa.  
  
Onslaught groaned, “Did you come up with that on your own or were you watching human porn again?”  
  
“Ah, no, not quite.” Bluestreak hummed, the vibrations setting Onslaught’s plating afire. He was never entirely sure how the gunner managed that.  “I’m forgiven then?” He asked, nibbling in lieu of an apology.  
  
“Pit no. It’s gonna take more than a ‘face to make up for being grilled like that.”  
  
Bluestreak nipped, “He was just worried about your intentions.”

  
“He tried to kill me.” Onslaught said.  
  
“Well, he’s done worse to---well never mind. He has no room to object. We are in a ceasefire.”  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Title: Forgotten  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating:M  
Warnings:  
Pairings/Characters:Bluestreak/Onslaught  
Notes:  For Camfield and Shibara.  
Summary: Stuff happens.  
Words:167  
Prompt: “I feel so full right now...don’t move or I’ll kill you.”  
  
Bluestreak let himself slide down the final span. The caliper’s in his valve fluttered as they tried to adjust. It seem to take an eternity. But finally they stopped moving, clamping down on the spike in a most delicious way, leaving the gunner feeling so full it was nearly unbearable. It sent his nodes crackling with charge. He felt Onslaught tence underneath him as if he was going to move. Bluestreak growled, “I feel so full right now...don’t move or I’ll kill you.”  
  
Onslaught chuckled, bucking his hips up, it left the gunner squealing. The friction, oh the friction. The lubricant in his valve made it a slick slide, and the charge grew, if anything.  
  
“You think I’m joking?” Bluestreak growled again, tightening his thighs. “I dare y---”  
  
He nearly screamed when Onslaught grabbed his hips and lifted him nearly off the spike before letting him drop. Gravity, was not on his side in this. Or maybe it was. His scream echoed throughout the room.


	6. Not everything is a Competition

Title: Not everything is a Competition  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating:M  
Warnings: Sticky. Dirty talk.   
Pairings/Characters:Onslaught/Bluestreak/Swindle  
Notes:  For Shibara. I fail. *faceplant*  
Summary: >_>  
Words: 184  
Prompt: Onslaught/Bluestreak/Swindle-Bluestreak-VS-  
Swindle. Dirty talking competition.  
  
Onslaught eyed the two mechs in his berth. This was not entirely what he had in mind when Bluestreak said he had invited Swindle over.   
  
“I’m going to ride you so hard you won’t be about to walk for a sol.” Bluestreak purred, his attention on the jeep.   
  
“Oh, you are? Are you?” Swindle smirked. “I wonder how much you can really take. Your mouth would look great on my spike. Better yet your mouth on my spike while you’re riding Ons. I met you like being filled up.”   
  
Onslaught grunted, “Will you two---just shut it?” This wasn’t what he had had in mind at all. “Enough talk.” He said, bodily picking the Praxian up.   
  
“I guess that means I won.” Swindle proclaimed.   
  
“No, you crazy piece of scrap.” Bluestreak laughed as he was pushed onto the berth. “That means I’ve won. Obviously.”  
  
“It’s not a competition,” Onslaught said testily. “But, if anyone is the winner here, I am.” He purred, covering the smaller mech with his own chassis, and silencing him with a kiss.  
  
Swindle watched for a moment before moving closer, “Fine, be like that.”


	7. Negotiations

Title: Negotiations  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Content: Slash, and innuendo...I guess. O_o   
Pairings/Characters:Bluestreak/Breakdown  
Notes: For [ultharkitty](http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/profile).  
Summary: It’s crack. Seriously. Never written Breakdown....so I dunno. O_o   
Words: 282  
Prompt: talking him down  
  
“Maybe you should calm down. I mean I really haven’t done anything. I don’t know why you---” Bluestreak said, watching the mech with wide eyes.   
  
“You were watching me.” The other bot said, pointing a shaky finger at him.   
  
Bluestreak blinked, his optics slid over to Onslaught, who only smirked. There would be no help from that corner. His gaze slid back to the paranoid bought, who was still pointing a finger at him as if it was a weapon. “Oh, Breakdown, I would never hurt you.” He said, averting his gaze. “I would never do anything like that. I promise. I don’t really like it when people stare at me either. It make me horribly uncomfortable...and makes me babble even more.” His optics slid up for one moment gauging the other bots reaction before sliding back to the floor. The chatter, oddly enough seemed to calm the high-strung bot.   
  
“Like you could hurt me, Autobrat.” It came out in a weak little huff that made Bluestreak smile rather than take any offense.   
  
“Well, there is that.” Bluestreak agreed, his gaze slipping back and giving Onslaught a taunting little smile before his full attention went right back to Breakdown. “I...would much rather do other things than hurt you.”   
  
“I knew it you're---wait---what?” Breakdown said giving him a puzzled glance.   
  
Bluestreak’s lip-plates curled up into a knowing little smile. “Exactly.” He purred, taking a step closer to the now seemingly flustered bot. He only smiled wider at the bark of laughter from behind them. “Why would I want to hurt you when we could do other...much more...interesting things.”   
Breakdown blinked at him, seemingly flustered for an entirely different reason.   
  
  



End file.
